The Dark Lady (Remasterized
by imgilmoregirl
Summary: Belle was supposed to be only Rumplestiltskin's maid, but then, things changed. Now beta-ed and clean of typos and non-native speaker mistakes!


**_Notes:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun._**

 _This fic is now remasterized thanks to Grace52373!_

 _For the sake of this AU I need to clear some points: A True Love's Kiss can break any curse, but not the Dark One's for reasons that will be explained in later chapters. The Dark Curse is never going to happen. We will see other characters in the future chapters, so you can expect to see what is happening to them in this verse._

 _For now, I think this is it, but I'll come back with more notes if I need to explain things. As always, I hope you guys like it and let me know what are you thinking about this story._

* * *

Wherever you went in the Enchanted Forest, there were rumours about the Dark One's whore. Not much was known about her, only that she used to be a highborn lady and her beauty could impress anyone. He always kept her inside his home, like a sordid secret, but one he clearly cared too much about, not that he would ever admit it, but in time as he started to spend less and less time on making his precious deals, any person who heard that story could guess.

His name was Rumplestiltskin, he was the Dark One and he would do whatever it took to keep his Dark Lady safe.

* * *

Belle wasn't sure about when exactly their relationship started to change. She was always intrigued by him, but as the months went by, a certain kind of tension had been established between then. At the same time, she loved it and hated it.

The fact that he seemed so nervous around her, and started sounding gentler, made her feel good, almost desired, but it also meant that whenever things started getting great between them, he would disappear into his chambers, or outside to make a deal, leaving her alone far longer than she would ever appreciate.

Although she had a lot to do in the Dark Castle, Belle felt lonely. She wondered how much time she could spend there without starting to have conversations with the furniture. When Rumplestiltskin was around, she was happy, because even if it was only to annoy him, she would say something aloud and rarely be answered.

When he gave her the library, Belle found a new delightful distraction, but deep inside, she still missed him whenever he wasn't around. She had no idea of what the feelings that were building inside her, but her affections for her master were growing in a way that made her smile at him, even when he wasn't looking and blush when she read some romantic part of a book, and suddenly imagined the two of them as the characters in the story.

Madness was probably finally reaching her. How could she be thinking about the fearful Dark One in such ways as she was? Belle hadn't had the answer.

"Belle!" She heard him call and stood on her feet, leaving her comfortable chaise to run downstairs.

He had his glassware opened and was staring at it angrily. "Where is the white and purple bowl I had here?"

Eyes widening, Belle was sure that this time she was going to be in trouble. "Why?"

"Why?" Rumplestiltskin repeated in his most impish voice. "Because it's mine and I want it."

As her heart skipped a beat, she caught her lower lip on her teeth, stepping back. "I - I'm sorry. I broke it last week."

"You did what?"

"I'm so sorry, Rumplestiltskin! I accidentally dropped it and - "

"Go to your chambers." He said behind clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Go to your chambers! I don't want to see you!"

A shiver passed her body. She turned her back to him and did as her master asked.

Belle didn't know how much time she was supposed to stay there, but was glad that she had some books in her nightstand, so she spent the whole afternoon reading. By dinner time, a plate with food appeared in her bed. She ate everything, savouring each bit of bread, cheese and meat and, when she finished, the dishes disappeared. Apparently, she shouldn't even leave her room for her cleaning duties.

It was getting late, so Belle changed her blue dress for a simple nightgown, climbing up into the bed and opening the book she was reading. Some candles were lighting the room, making it cosy, a luxury she started having when her master finally gave her a proper chamber instead of the dungeons where she spent a month sleeping in, with the sound of the rats squeaking outside of her closed door. The bedroom was pretty great for a maid's, with a huge bed and a comfortable mattress, much more than she could ever expect to receive from him.

Steps echoed in the hallway, making Belle close the book, putting it on the nightstand as she slipped off the bed and slowly opened the door, finding her master making his way to his own chambers. "Rumplestiltskin." Belle called.

At the sound of her voice, he stopped and took a minute before turning to face her without saying anything, just waiting for her to speak.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked the maid.

"Yes." he answered, coldly, but calmly.

Telling herself that she should do the brave thing, Belle fully opened the door and left her room, walking barefoot towards him. "I'm truly sorry for what I've done. I will try to be more careful."

The look he gave her made Belle's cheeks flush. It was brief, but for just a second Rumplestiltskin stared at her with darker eyes, observing the shadow created by the light of the torches, that against her thin nightgown revealed the perfect silhouette of her body. He swallowed, looking away and seeming suddenly angry again.

"Next time you decide to talk to me, dress yourself properly, dearie."

Belle looked down at herself, blushing even more. "I - I just - "

"Go back to your chambers, Belle. I heard it is dangerous to remain in the company of a beast and, even more, if you're trying to make him crazy like this."

"I wasn't."

"But you did. Now please, go away."

Not certain if his apparent interest in her was a bad or a good thing, she simply nodded and rushed back to her chambers.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Rumplestiltskin that night. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her. Damn it, he was so stupid for letting his maid do that to him, but he couldn't ignore the fact that each day his affections for her grew and seeing her in that nightgown made him mad with desire.

His maid's unique beauty was one of the things he could never ignore about her, but until now his admiration for her only had the innocent portrait of a sweet girl walking around the Dark Castle in her blue dress while doing her cleaning duties. That night it changed. Now he had stuck in his mind, the image of Belle in the hallway, the nightgown transformed in a see-through thing against the light of the torches, showing him each curve of her body. In that moment, he realised how much he wanted her.

Of course, he had the knowledge of his desire for months, but it was something he was trying to forget, for her own sake. Rumplestiltskin could be a lot of things, but he was not the kind of man who would violate anyone, so whenever he started to think about her in his bed, he would rush away to make a deal or just keep his distance. It had been a really long time since he last laid with a woman and he knew that none could ever want to do that with him. No, it was impossible that anyone would want a monster.

And yet, it didn't stop him from wanting her. His thoughts were filled by his little maid, each irritating aspect of her, from her stupid clumsiness to her sweet smile to the way her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, fully loose, framing her face and neck. That neck he so wished to kiss and bite to make soft arousing sounds leave her mouth. Rumplestiltskin shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about that, she already had him hard earlier and he didn't want to keep this going.

It had to stop, one way or another.

* * *

When the morning came, Belle took a little more time than usual to arise from the bed. The truth was that she didn't really want to go downstairs, not because of the duties she had to do, but because she didn't want to face her master after what happened the night before. Had he had the same trouble that she had sleeping? Was he still mad at her? If not for the bowl, then for the way she showed up in her nightgown in the hallway?

Belle couldn't believe her foolishness, but she hadn't even thought about what she was wearing before opening the door. Her cheeks coloured just remembering the look he gave her. One full of lust. A feeling that she found to be reciprocal.

As she got ready for the day, all kinds of romantic scenes she had ever read in her life, were playing out in her head in a vicious way. She prepared the breakfast, serving the tea with some bread in the dining hall and waiting for him, but it took a longer time for him to appear than usual. When Rumplestiltskin finally showed up, he wasn't looking at her face.

"Good morning." She tried.

He barely glanced at her, before taking his seat. "Good morning."

Standing up there, she had no idea of what else to say, even though she wanted to break the silence, so she watched him drinking his tea and putting a little piece of bread in his mouth.

"Are you going to keep standing there the whole morning or are you going to sit and have breakfast?" Rumplestiltskin asked, coldly.

Her most immediate thought was to refuse and say she had already eaten, but if she ran away right now, then she knew that she was never going to find the courage to confront him again. So, she pulled up a chair and sat in a vague place, filling a cup for herself.

"I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday," she started, after taking a sip of her tea. "I didn't want to go back to my chambers when you said so, but I didn't want to anger you either, so that's why I did it. Not because I was afraid of you."

Rumplestiltskin lowered his chipped cup, looking at her for the first time since he entered the hall. "Are you apologising for what? Running to your room or appearing in front of me with nothing but a thin nightgown?"

"Running." Belle answered simply.

"You're being silly, you know? I'm an old monster that could have done things to you that there is no turning back from. So, I think you should be afraid, dearie."

Taking a deep breath, she gathered all of her courage and asked: "Do you like me, Rumplestiltskin?"

An intrigued look passed over his face. "I don't dislike you."

Belle's heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She couldn't believe she had just asked him that, but it was a question that was burning inside her for the last months and after he clearly showed interest in her – or at least, her body – yesterday, she just needed to clear things up. Deep inside she held the secret that everything about him fascinated her and she was so bubbly for him, that she almost believed that she was in love. Of course, she had no way to know that for certain, because she never felt it before.

"Look at who is being silly now." Said Belle, with a little smirk. "Be honest. Do you at least desire me?"

"Belle -" his voice was caught in his throat. "You don't want to play this game."

"Tell me, please."

He shook his head and she took it as a no, so feeling like she had just humiliated herself, Belle left the dining table and stopped in front of a window, trying to compose herself and not let the tears she was holding fell from her eyes, when she suddenly felt him standing behind her, so close that their bodies where almost touching.

"Sorry." She managed to say. "I – I shouldn't – I was stupid. I should have known that you would never have any interest in me."

A strangled laugh escaped him, very far away from the impish laughs he used to do all the time. This one was deep, human and accompanied by the sound of his heavy breath. "You think I don't desire you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Her only answer was a small nod.

"You're so wrong." He came closer, his hands resting on her hips and his head meeting the side of hers as he sniffed the smell of her hair. "I'm aching for you, Belle. Last night, you got me completely mad, but I had to tell you to go away because I'll can never satiate my desires for you."

She swallowed. He was so close to her, that she was conscious of every part of his body that was in contact with hers, and as he declared his need for her, Belle felt really good for the first time since she arrived at that place. Her breath was ragged, when she questioned: "Why not?"

"Well, that's obvious. You can be feeling lonely right now, but as soon as you come to your senses again, you will realise that you can never want a monster like me. And if I did take you, then I would be worse than I already am."

"But I want you. I've been wanting you for a long time."

Pressing her body more against his, she heard a suffocated sound leave Rumplestiltskin.

"You don't know what you're saying nor what you're doing."

"I know. I read about it, and I want you to make me yours."

He breathed in and hugged her by her back, letting her feel that he was hardening for her. She turned her head and their noses collided before she could find his mouth and press a sweet kiss there. His lips were dry, but very soft and he returned her kiss almost immediately, deepening it as she turned herself completely and enlaced her arms around his neck, parting her lips for him, when his tongue demanded.

It was the last thing Belle could ever imagine happening in her life when she still lived in her father's castle, being there in the Dark One's dining hall, willing to give herself to her master, but that was what she wanted.

When Rumplestiltskin's tongue left her mouth, he lowered his head and started to kiss her neck feverishly, licking and sucking it, making tiny sounds she had never made before, escape her. It was good and she got a strange feeling burning in her belly, an anticipation that made her want more of him. Her hands reached the insides of the leather coat he was wearing, pushing him closer, but her master stopped his ministrations as she did so, lifting his head to face her.

"If you want to stop this, you have to tell me before it's too late." He said.

"I don't. Rumple, I want you. Please."

He shook his head. "You can't want a monster, Belle."

"You are not a monster. Believe me, I want you."

With a nod, he made a purple cloud of smoke appear and take them to his chambers. Belle had never been there before, this place was completely forbidden for her, but now that she was there, enlaced in his arms, standing in front of his huge bed with red covers, she smiled like she had uncovered a mystery before leaning in to kiss his neck just like he did on hers. Rumplestiltskin groaned and she moved her hands to start unlacing her bodice.

He dragged her to bed, where he sat and positioned her in front of him, finishing her work and fully opening the bodice, looking breathless at her as he lowered the upper part of the dress, revealing her naked skin. Belle felt that she was blushing with the adoration in his gaze, but couldn't take any more of him not touching her, so she took his hand and brought it to the space between her breasts, shivering when he moved it to cup one of them.

Rumplestiltskin moved his face to her skin, running his nose through it, while his thumb caressed her nipple making it harden, and Belle lose her breath. He kissed his way to the opposite nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking hard and making her moan.

Belle's hands found his hair, running her fingers through it, starting to feel a wetness growing between her thighs along with the desire consuming her. She had never felt like this before, every inch of her pleaded for him.

Wanting to feel more of his skin, she started working on his clothes, slipping off his coat and opening the other black leather layers he had behind it, until he was only wearing a simple white shirt. By that time, Rumple was kissing her neck again while his hands explored her body and had managed to get her sitting in his lap. They parted so he could pull the shirt out and she palmed her hands on his bare chest, his thick skin feeling different and new to her senses, but she liked it and embraced him, their chests meeting and her hips moving in his lap, colliding with the hard length in his trousers, a moan leaving his mouth at the sensation.

His hands found its way up her thighs under her skirt and he managed to flip her on her back, so he was above her in the bed, exploring her skin until he was touching her undergarments, pressing a finger to her core through them. Belle gasped as he pulled off the barrier that was her underwear and threw it on the floor. Rumplestiltskin then touched her there, caressing her gently to discover her most sensitive points, groaning when he found how wet she already was.

"Rumple -" Belle gasped.

He kissed her lips softly, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips. "You're so ready for me -" He muttered as he slipped one finger inside her, the feeling of her tight walls making him even harder.

His thumb came to rub against her clit, his nail scratching her skin, but at the same time it caused her to ache it also brought her pleasure, her moans coming louder when he introduced a second finger. "Gods!" Belle breathed.

The feelings were burning inside of her, building something she didn't yet recognize, but which she had read about so many times in pages of her romances. She just never expected it to be so good, so blissful and overwhelming. Her lips were parted, letting out strangled breaths as Rumple's fingers drove her crazy.

"Oh! Rumple – Please -" She gasped.

"Yes, sweetheart, come for me."

Belle broke down with a loud cry, feeling liquid pour from her body. Rumplestiltskin pulled his hand away from her and licked his soaked fingers, wickedly smiling at her. She was boneless, incapable of moving for a moment. Then, with a wave of his hands, the rest of his clothes disappeared alongside with her dress that was wrapped around her waist, leaving them completely bare. Belle sat on the bed, her curiosity over his body, bringing her strength back and she reached to touch his member. Rumplestiltskin moaned. She took it as good thing and gripped him, moving her thumb to caress the head, earning an expression of pure ecstasy from him.

"Is it as good for you when I touch you like this as it was for me when you pushed your fingers in?" Belle asked.

Her books usually didn't say anything about this kind of touch, just the usual coupling that was needed to make babies. The things they were doing were new and wild for her.

"Y - Yes." Rumple answered, his head thrown back. "But you must stop."

Catching her wrist, he pulled her hand away, laying her back on the mattress, his member pressed against her inner thigh.

"Why?" She questioned. "Was I doing it wrong?"

"No, Belle, but if you keep rubbing your delicate hand around me I won't last and I want to be inside you."

"Oh!"

A blush came to her cheeks again. Even after all the things he had made her feel with his finger, the prospect of him being inside her, still could make her face red, but it wasn't because she was embarrassed or anything like that. Belle had been taught that these were moments that a woman shouldn't look forward to like she was doing. Most of the woman related coupling with pain and disgust and she could only feel love and lust.

She imagined that if this had happened between Gaston and her, just like it was supposed to, then her conclusion would probably be that it was as horrible as the maidens made it out to be, but it was Rumplestiltskin above her, his green-gold skin covering hers and his reptilian eyes darkened with desire for her. Then if there was something wrong with what she was feeling, Belle didn't want to be right.

One of his hands were positioned at the side of her head, keeping his weight from smashing her and the other came to stroke her face very gently before asking: "Sweetheart, is this what you truly want? Because we can still stop it, I won't force you to do anything."

She smiled, cupping his cheeks and leaning to kiss him.

"Rumple, I want this. I want you more than anything right now." said Belle.

"But if you give me your virtue there will be no coming back." He warned, but she wasn't willing to give up.

Belle's glance met his, thinking that he never looked more handsome before. "I promised you forever, and I'm intend to keep my word. Now, make love to me."

Rumplestiltskin kissed her once more getting himself in hand to lead his member to her entrance. Belle closed her eyes when his tip starts to push inside and she tried to adjust to his size. He gasped, pushing deeper until he broke her maidenhead, making Belle bite her own lip to keep herself from screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He said immediately freezing when he saw her suffering expression.

"It hurts - " Belle breathed. "Give me a minute."

He nodded and she took a deep breath, trying to make her body relax again as the pain slowly left her until the only thing that remained was her consciousness of every inch of him inside her.

"It's alright, Rumple. You can move now."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

With a nod, Rumplestiltskin pulled back and then started thrusting, groaning with each movement. The last remnants of her pain were replaced by a sweet wave of pleasure whenever their bodies created that amazing friction.

"Dear gods, Belle!" Rumple whispered in her ear with a snort. "You feel incredible."

A delightful aching started to increase her pleasure, making her produce little cries, her desire forcing her body up to meet his. When she started rocking her hips against him, a loud groan passed through his throat.

"Oh, fuck."

He gripped her thigh, thrusting harder as Belle's head rolled back against the pillows, her climax getting closer. She ran her hands through his back, nails scratching him, her legs entwining around his waist, bringing him closer and deeper.

"Please - " she begged, so near her peak, that she would come if he just touched her in the exact right place.

Rumplestiltskin lowered a hand, rubbing her clit between their joined bodies until he made her senses explode.

"Rumple!" Belle came with a cry.

And with her inner walls tightening it didn't took long for him to find his release too, just a couple more of thrusts and he was groaning and spilling his seed inside her. Their movements stopped and the only sound in the room was of their tired breaths. He pressed a kiss on her temple and slip off of her, laying by her side.

She looked up to him and rolled to rest her head in his chest. The morning light was illuminating the chambers and now that it all was over, she felt her eyes heavy with tiredness from their activities and a night of bad sleep. Rumple waved his hand and his magic cleaned the two of them, holding her closer without saying a thing.

Belle wanted to talk, wanted to tell him how incredible he made her feel, but she was too numb for that and before she realized, she was asleep.

* * *

Later that day, when she woke up, Belle realised two things. First, she was covered with a warm golden blanket. Second, Rumplestiltskin was gone.


End file.
